


Caught

by BosieJan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Older!Chris, young!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BosieJan/pseuds/BosieJan
Summary: Talia finds out that if she rings ‘Daddy’ on Peter’s phone, it’s not their father who answers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/gifts).



> Prompt from Claire (moonlettuce on tumblr): Someone give me Petopher daddy kink, so I don’t have to write it myself :D  
> Younger Peter, with older Chris, and Talia finding out that if she rings ‘Daddy’ on Peter’s phone, it’s not their father who answers.
> 
> //Assumptions have been made timeline-wise, that cellphones were available when Peter was a 17-19 year old teenager. In reality, it would’ve been the early 90’s when Peter was a teen, and cellphones with any real connectivity were still barely available to ‘everyday’ people. I bought my first one in 1998 at the age of seventeen, and it was a huge brick of a thing which cost me a small fortune.

As monetary allowances went, the one Peter received on a weekly basis was a considerable amount for any teenager. The pack adults had jobs and therefore didn’t draw from the pack funds, but Talia had allowed Peter a decent sum each week to cover expenses for his outings and it allowed him to purchase his own clothes and entertainment. One item of entertainment, in the spring of 1995, was a mobile phone.

 

The phones available were only getting more technologically advanced as the years went on, but the model Peter bought, while flashy, had a difficult battery which required constant charging. The battery could be pulled off and charged separately, but the A/C adapter also allowed for the phone to be used while charging, so Peter often left it plugged into its dock in the house’s library. 

 

One Thursday night, Peter tucked it safely up on a shelf in the library so little hands couldn’t tug it down--Derek had become somewhat of a hellion in the house--and he went to bed. He knew he’d be using the phone the Friday night after school, to schedule a meetup with someone he didn’t particularly mention to the pack, and someone he knew Talia would disapprove of. Peter’s dalliances weren’t a secret from her, but they had both agreed that their parents shouldn’t know what Peter was really getting up to on weekends.

 

It left Talia in a bad place, as she was now the only one aware of where Peter was and whom he was with. She knew that she’d have to run the household once her parents became too feeble to do it themselves, and only hoped that Peter’s rebellious stage would run its course. She also knew that Peter had a mobile phone and the number was pinned to the cork board in the kitchen for emergencies, but she didn’t know much about it other than that. Neither Talia nor her mate owned mobiles, so they were a bit of a mystery in general.

 

As she settled in for the night with some paperwork of her own, Talia heard a chirp from the corner of the library, and went in search of its source. She found Peter’s phone and took it down, unplugging it as the little light on the top had turned green.She assumed that green meant the go-ahead to unplug it, as the screen read  _ 100% _ in the corner, but right beside the percentage was a digital symbol for a file folder, and curiosity took hold.

The menu buttons seemed easy enough to locate, and Talia pressed them until they reached the small folder, the ‘enter’ button bringing up a list of names. She recognized some of them as Peter’s cousins, the highschool, emergency contacts she’d insisted he have on hand. She saw Home and knew it to be the pack house, but clicking through the phone, she came to one she didn’t recognize, with a curious name. 

 

_ *Daddy _

 

The asterisk meant that it was listed at the very top, and Talia figured she’d missed it while scrolling through the first time because the list opened in the middle, likely to the number Peter had dialed last. She narrowed her eyes at the number and very definitely didn’t recognize it. 

 

Their father didn’t  _ have _ a mobile phone, so who could it  _ be _ ?

 

The house had begun to settle down for the night and her mate was with the children, so Talia sat down at her desk in the library and tapped her fingers against the glass top, trying to decide what was better; ignoring it and leaving Peter to his own nefarious devices, or dialing the number and seeing what sort of trouble Peter had likely gotten himself into? Peter was an adult by legal rights, but he was also under Talia’s care--and the care of their parents, the alpha pair whom controlled the Hale’s--and anything that could be construed as a threat to the pack wouldn’t be tolerated.

 

Curiosity won out and Talia got up quickly to close the door, then settled back in to make the call, her hands shaking just a little. She pressed the buttons until they highlighted the tiny green telephone symbol and pressed the enter button, and the call began to connect.

 

It rang long enough that Talia figured the number might not even be in service, until a rather rough male voice answered, his tone suggesting he’d either been sleeping, or interrupted. She felt her face colour just from hearing the gravely quality of his voice, and the familiarity with which he spoke.

 

_ “What’s the matter, sweetheart? Couldn’t wait until tomorrow night?” _

 

Talia balked for a split second, unsure if she should just hang up, or say something.

 

_ “I know what you’re calling for, don’t you worry. Bet your parents are in the next room or something, huh? You want me to just talk until you cream all over yourself? Dump a nice, fat load into your jockies?” _

 

Talia’s eyes went as wide as saucers and she swallowed, the sound obviously picked up on the other end, despite the somewhat scratchy connection.

 

_ “Yeah, I hear you swallowing over there. Heard that throat of yours click. I remember how soft and warm it was around my prick on Tuesday night. Don’t answer because I figure you can’t, but are your knees still sore? I didn’t think you’d just drop to them right on the tiles like that. Floor was filthy, but what did I expect from a gas station bathroom, right?” _

 

Talia wasn’t hearing this, she wasn’t. 

 

Peter had been out with  _ friends _ Tuesday night, right? They went to the  _ movies _ , he’d said. It was a little late because the show was starting a half hour later than it was scheduled to in the newspaper, but what the hell was that about a  _ gas station bathroom? _

 

_“Surprised you’re calling me this late, since I’m gonna see you tomorrow anyway. Make sure you wash up real nice before you come over, all right? Gonna have some company with me, and they’re gonna love to see all your nooks and crannies. Get some sleep, sweetheart. Try not to blow your load thinking about it at school tomorrow. I’m not gonna be held responsible for ruined clothes or your_ _ruined ass, if you’re late because of detention.”_

 

The man hung up and Talia immediately pressed the button with the red telephone on it, then dropped the phone onto her desk. She felt shaky all over and a little sick; did Peter have a  _ boyfriend? _ If he did, was he as old as Talia _ thought _ he was? 

 

Maybe if it had been another teenager, Talia would have tolerated it, figuring it to be a simple phase perhaps, but whoever  _ Daddy _ was, he sounded like he was in his  _ forties. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
